NHGRI Sample Repository for Human Genetic Research FOA PAR-14-191 PROJECT SUMMARY The NHGRI Sample Repository for Human Genetic Research provides an accessible, affordable, and centralized resource of well-characterized materials for human genetics research in a wide range of human populations for use in biomedical research. Sponsored by the NHGRI and established at the Coriell Institute for Medical Research in 2006, the collections in the NHGRI Repository include samples from the International HapMap Project, 1000 Genomes Project, Human Microbiome Project, and the Fosmid Library Collection for Analysis of Structural Variation. The objectives of the NHGRI Repository are to stimulate and facilitate the study of human genetic variation by establishing and maintaining a repository of high-quality, uncontaminated, well-characterized, and well-documented cell lines and DNA, and to distribute these resources to scientists and clinicians around the world. NHGRI Repository samples are a unique and valuable resource for investigators working on a broad range of studies aimed at understanding the structure and function of the human genome, including studies of human genetic variation and their association with disease susceptibility and other common traits. These standardized resources are critical elements in the efforts to take full advantage of the Human Genome Project for understanding the genetic origin of disease. The NHGRI Repository's activities are governed by high standards of quality and include: (1) establishment, characterization, maintenance, and distribution of cell lines, (2) preparation, storage, and distribution of DNA from cell lines, (3) distribution of custom preparations of cell pellets and DNA as requested by the scientific community, (4) maintenance of a secure and comprehensive database and online catalog, and (5) publicizing the NHGRI Repository's collection. The goals of the Repository are consistent with the mission of the NHGRI to support development of resources and technology that accelerate genomic research through dissemination of genome information to the public and health professionals.